MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s1 ep 21 Ragtag)
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Ragtag is the twenty-first episode of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. TRAILER: PLOT: Fifteen years ago, John Garrett greets a young Grant Ward in a juvenile detention facility, having heard of a the military school recruit with incredible talents that burned down his family’s home. Garrett offers Ward a new life with a secret organization that can “make him a man,” and Ward’s reluctant acceptance brings a team storming into the facility to liberate them both. Back in the present, the team watches a report on Deathlok killing a Colombian druglord, before Coulson updates them on the plan to go after Cybertek. Skye explains how her encrypted drive had been rigged to infiltrate Hydra computers, though they’ll need to find a Cybertek terminal first. Garrett revels in the success of Deathlok’s mission to have their campaign of terror go public, while Ward remains unconvinced that they can truly trust the half-man half-machine. Garrett checks in with Raina on the progress of recreating the GH-325, while back at the motel, Fitz continually doubts that Ward could be altogether evil. Tripp arrives with a cache of his Howling Commando grandfather’s old spy gear, among them an EMP joy buzzer and a cigarette laser that sets the drapes on fire. Back in the past, Garrett abandons Ward in the Wyoming wilderness with a dog to learn survival skills on his own. Coulson and May go undercover with the research team at Cybertek, though the Cybertek team finds their offerings substandard compared to those brought in by Hydra. Meanwhile, Skye and Tripp attempt to search through the building’s computer records, but find no computer networks to tap into. Coulson and May sneak their way into the fourth floor to investigate a hidden area, discovering that Cybertek keeps all its data on hard copy. Coulson finds that the original Deathlok project dates back to 1990, the original subject of which was Garrett, before he and May throw the file cabinets out the window and zipline down for a hasty escape. Present Ward bristles that Garrett would have let him die at Deahlok’s hands, but Garrett counters that his underling again paints himself as a victim. The argument causes Garrett to double over in pain, as Ward clears the room, Raina included, and hooks Garrett’s cybernetic side implants up to an external device to repair him. Ward reboots the biomechanics, but Garrett reveals that his organs have begun shutting down, and Cybertek gives him a window of no longer than a month. Back at the hotel, Skye laments that she allowed Ward to live, while May reminds her that there are better ways to mine and use her anger. Ian Quinn enjoys a haircut at Garrett’s Cuban lair, before heading out to Washington to deal with the fallout of Deathlok’s public attack. Downstairs, Raina expresses her doubts about Garrett to Ward, relaying how data she’d obtained about Skye’s origins correlated to a story she’d once heard about monsters slaying a Chinese village in defense of a baby. Intriguingly however, the monsters hadn’t killed the child’s parents, but rather the human child was apparently born to two of the monsters. Back in the past, Garrett returns to find Ward thriving after six months in the wilderness, having opted to raid several cabins in search of tools to bolster his survival. Having tracked Garrett’s operation, Coulson and the team find Garrett’s Havana barbershop largely abandoned, though Skye detects a Hydra signal lingering within. Meanwhile, Fitz and Simmons track Garrett and the bus to a Cuban airfield, though despite their orders not to engage, the two find themselves confronted by Ward. Back in the past, Garrett explains to Ward how S.H.I.E.L.D. abandoning him on a mission led to his cybernetic enhancements, while he now serves a force within the organization that better values survival, that of Hydra. Ward brings Fitz and Simmons aboard the plane to see Garrett, for which Fitz activates the EMP joy buzzer to short out the circuitry in Garrett’s life support systems. Raina radios in to a Hydra facility for treatment, though Garrett orders Ward to put down Fitz and Simmons, similarly tasking Raina with injecting the only viable supply of GH-325 into his Centipede enhancements, the effects of which are unknown. Back in the past, Garrett congratulates an older Ward on being accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D., but reminds him to not develop any attachments, resultantly ordering him to kill his longtime canine companion Buddy as a sign of devotion. Fitz and Simmons manage to break free of their Hydra escort long enough to seal themselves in one of the plane’s cells, through which Fitz continually insists to Ward that he knows the former agent still cares about his friends. Ward remembers back to being unable to kill the dog, and subsequently detaches Fitz and Ward’s cell from the plane, dropping them safely in the water below. Meanwhile, Raina injects the GH-325 into Garrett’s mechanized organs, which first cause him excruciating pain, but subsequently make him look healthy and he opines that he’s feeling “the universe.” Skye, Coulson and the others infiltrate Garrett’s abandoned Cuban lair to find a Hydra terminal hidden behind a wall, and soon find themselves confronted by Garrett’s forces, armed with the Asgardian Berserker staff and several cybernetic upgrades. Elsewhere, Ian Quinn meets with heads of the U.S. Army and Navy, offering to sell them thousands of Cybertek super-soldiers to combat the rise of growing threats like S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra. AOS WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Coulson Category:Deathlok